


Guilty Party

by JaneDavitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Danny/Steve, the Marquis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginarycircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/gifts).



"It's a scratch," Danny says soothingly.

"It's a _scratch_ ," Steve growls. "Who would do that to a classic car?"

Steve clearly needs someone to punch, but the street's depressingly full of innocent bystanders.

"You can fix it."

"Yeah, but…"

"Remember how you were gonna drive us home and put some scratches on _me_? Wild sex, handcuffs, me riding your dick and howling for mercy?"

Steve smiles. "Yeah."

"Let's do it," Danny says firmly.

Not firmly enough. Steve insists on fixing the scratch first. It takes fucking _hours_.

Next time, Danny's gonna be more careful when he leans against the Marquis.


End file.
